Team Player
by alien09
Summary: Rachel buries her face in his chest and wonders why he feels like the shelter from an impending storm. / AU Ensemble with Puckleberry, Santana/Spike. Crossover with Flashpoint.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I'm in a writing slump. So I have no idea what this is, but the second part will be posted in a few days. Crossover with Flashpoint.**

The first time Constable Noah Puckerman meets Rachel Berry, he tries his best not to hate her. It takes some effort because its hard to ignore the fact that she's replacing a fallen friend, and he gives her props because Berry seems to pick up on it.

Sarge introduces her without much fanfare and Puck's pretty skeptical how she's going to do _anything _with the team because fact? Rachel's _extremely _tiny.

Being part of the Strategic Response Unit is no joke. It's hard work, extreme hours and makes it pretty much impossible to achieve that work-life balance government ads always seem to spout off about. The upside is he's working with the best, and these five men (four now that Lou's been blown up by a bomb, something which eats away at all of them) have become family to him. Aside from his mother, sister and the random women he brings home for the night, Puck doesn't have much else.

'Thank you,' Rachel tells them nervously, her long brown braid swinging down her back. Spike lets out this petulant huff and Sarge sends him a look because yeah, Lou was his best friend, and Puck doubts their resident bomb and tech expert is ready for Rachel to forget that.

'Dude,' Puck mumbles to him when he sees the shutters come down over Rachel's eyes. Spike looks like he's about to put his foot in his mouth when Winnie tells them to suit up. Wordy says something to Rachel that makes her mouth quirk up slightly and Puck absently notes that there are dimples in her cheeks.

Ed tells Puck to ride bitch with the new girl, putting her as far away from Spike as possible. Puck takes his time looking at her once they get in the truck, the neatness of her hair and the fact that he can't see a damn wrinkle on her uniform at all.

'So SRU huh?'

'Yes,' Rachel answers cautiously, keeping Ed's truck in view.

'No offence but you're practically a midget. How the hell did you even get this job?'

Rachel sends him a frosty glare. 'The same way you did. Simply because I'm a woman doesn't give you the right to presume I'm incompetent.'

'Oh believe me, I've noticed you're a woman,' Puck tells her with a little leer, smirking when Rachel's cheeks flush with indignation. What? Put a hot woman in front of him and he _acknowledges _the fact that he wants to fuck her.

'You're a pig. I'd appreciate it if you resist patronizing me so I can do my job,' Rachel bites out as she exits the truck. Sarge eyeballs him when he sees the pointed way Rachel checks over her MP5A3 and Puck flashes him an innocent look.

'This place is a nightmare,' Sam Braddock says and Ed doesn't answer, looking at Union Station and its towering columns of marble.

'Spike you got eyes in?' Ed asks.

'Alright team looks like our subject has a woman at gunpoint. Unis managed to clear the space around him before he fired off a few shots-'

'We know what kind of gun?' Wordy questions. Sarge shakes his head.

'All we got was that its small. Maybe a revolver.'

'Got video guys!' Spike calls out and they crowd around the laptop. Their subject is right smack in the middle of the Great Hall, a blonde woman crying as people peer fearfully from their seats.

'Active shooter? I say we go in hard,' Puck suggests, eyes glued to the fear plastered over the woman's face.

'Settle down Puckerman,' Sarge chuckles.

'Subject's name is Brian Henderson,' Spike announces. 'Managed to run his face through MTO. Well looks like Mr Henderson doesn't like women very much. Says here he got charged for domestic violence two years ago after his wife had enough. Now ex-wife Angela Martin.'

'God I hate assholes like this,' Puck mutters to himself, fingers tightening over his gun when he remembers his father. Rachel flicks her eyes over him.

'Good job Spike. Get me his number. Wordy, I want you to head over and get info from Angela. Feed me on the fly.'

'Got it Boss.'

Sarge manages to get Brian on the phone and the bastard wants to see his wife, wants to talk things out with her.

'Yeah. Fat chance buddy,' Sam says.

'Okay Puck and Sam see if you can find us another way in. Spike you come with me and we'll cover Boss. Rachel you take Sierra,' Ed takes off his sunglasses.

_Shit. She's a sniper?_

Puck watches Rachel hoist the sniper rifle over her shoulder with ease, conferring with Ed for a second before she disappears into the Station. Sam covers his com before speaking.

'You think she'll be able to take the shot Boss?'

Sarge and Puck don't answer Sam's question, instead spreading out the blueprints the security manager handed off to Sarge so they could find Plan B.

Brian doesn't listen to Sarge. The man is insane and frankly, Puck has no problem putting a bullet in the guy's head if it means he won't get to harm another woman again. But Greg Parker is the boss and he likes to negotiate. He's seen Sarge get under the skin of people standing on the edge of a roof, a father waiting to blow his brains out, a fire captain determined to burn to death with the man who killed his friend. But Brian doesn't seem to get the picture. The guy escalates, firing off another shot into the air and Sarge looks desperate.

Sam and him are positioned two columns behind, but Puck knows the minute they step out from their cover it's going to be too exposed. Brian might see them and shoot the hostage. Brian might see them and start shooting _anyone_. Wordy's got the ex-wife in the truck and Puck agrees when the older man tells Sarge firmly Angela is going _nowhere _near Brian. Wordy must be thinking of his own wife when he refuses to cave in to Greg's orders to bring Angela in, take some of the pressure off. Puck knows Wordy's gonna get his ass chewed out at the debriefing but for now he's totally ready to back him up.

It's _never _okay to hit a woman.

'Scorpio,' Greg's whisper is broken but barely a second later and Brian falls back, his brains exploding out the back of his head. The hostage has blood and grey matter and skin all over her face and arm when Puck and Sam reach her. The blonde woman – someone who'd probably just been minding her own business – is hysterical. Puck tries to calm her down the best he can as he leads her towards the paramedics. Sarge is standing a few feet away from Brian Henderson's body.

'You did what you could Greg. The man wasn't going to listen to reason,' he hears Ed tell Sarge but Puck knows this failure (because that's the kind of heaviness Parker deals with) is already being tallied by Greg.

He spots Rachel handing her weapons over to SIU, methodically and calmly. The Remmy 700 is the last thing Puck sees before Rachel is hustled into a waiting squad car.

By the time they've left the scene and returned to the Barn, Rachel's cleared just like Sam and Eddie said she would be. Textbook was the word they used, though Puck knows there's nothing textbook about taking another person's life. Winnie tells Sarge Rachel's in her locker room, and Puck sees the rest of the guys look at Rachel's door as they make their way into their own locker room.

'She's good,' Sarge comments, unbuttoning his shirt.

'Real nice,' Wordy adds. Puck stares at Lou's locker, feels his eyes burn a little.

'She isn't Lou.'

'No one's ever gonna be Lou buddy,' Ed tells Spike sympathetically, shares a look with Greg.

'Rachel isn't here to replace Lou. She's here because she wants to be. I think we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt,' Sarge suggests diplomatically.

'I remember what it was like to be the new guy,' Sam's voice is muffled as he pulls on a shirt. Puck rolls his eyes at the memory.

'Yeah I recall almost poppin' a cap in your ass when you wanted to show me a picture of your pet rifle.'

'That pet rifle saved American lives in Afghanistan jackass,' Sam retorts, shoving Puck's arm.

'Good thing the chief rolled up otherwise you would have been cuffed or dead,' Puck answers semi-seriously.

'Alright kids let's head down to the Goose for a drink. Puckerman grab Berry and we'll meet you there.'

'What?'

'I don't mind waitin',' Sam replies to Ed.

Puck scowls at Sam, wondering what he's up to. Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?

'Yeah I'll wait for her. See you there,' Puck grabs the plaid button down to avoid Sam's eyes.

He exits the locker room a few minutes later to see Rachel in a black tank top and skinny dark jeans placing a giant star next to her name. Winnie must have really liked the fact there was another woman around because she'd had a plaque done up with Rachel's name.

'What're doin'?'

Rachel doesn't seem surprised he's there, instead focusing on smoothing out the edges.

'I always sign my name with a star.'

'Huh. So…like I was told to make sure you come have a drink with us.'

Rachel turns to regard him thoughtfully.

'Are you going to ask if I'm okay?'

Puck tips up an eyebrow.

'Are you actually gonna answer honestly if I do?'

'Fair enough,' Rachel answers evenly. 'Lead the way then.'

They walk in thick, uncomfortable silence and Puck scratches the back of his head, holds the door open for Rachel when they walk out the building. Rachel seems surprised that he's so chivalrous and Puck frowns at that.

'Hey look. I didn't mean to be an ass earlier. It's just…'

'You've lost a friend, a teammate. I know what that's like.'

Puck wants to know more but decides he hasn't earned the right to just yet.

'And I've got nothin' against women serving with me. Hell my mother would totally give Sarge a run for his money running a tac unit.'

Rachel lets out a small laugh, Puck smiling when he sees those dimples appear again. The street lamps glow yellow and make Rachel's hair look like spun silk. His fingers are itching to touch it to see if it feels the way it looks.

They get to the bar and attract quite a few stares. Puck narrows his gaze when he sees this dude a few tables down ogle Rachel's ass. He steps so that he's got her back covered, places a hand on sliver of skin between her shirt and jeans to lead her towards Team One's favourite table.

_And was it just him, or did Rachel totally shiver at his touch?_

He likes that Rachel sits in the empty seat next to Spike, who doesn't seem to know what to do now that he's literally face-to-face with her.

'You want a beer?'

'Oh yes please,' she reaches for her purse but Ed waves her off.

'We're buying Rookie,' their Team Leader says. 'Next round's on you though.'

This time Puck gets to hear her laugh for real and he doesn't hate it. He comes back with two cold bottles, sees Spike talking to Rachel without the tension he'd had previously, and thinks having Rachel on Team One is going to be a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be longer than a two-shot. Damn. Oh well. As always, appreciate it if you would read and review so I know what ya'll think!**

**Enjoy.**

Getting into SRU had been part of the plan.

It had become the plan when The Great White Way just didn't want to let her become part of its family. Rachel remembered going for audition after audition, being boxed up her tiny apartment, waiting tables while hoping for a phone call that never came. Finally she had decided to try her luck in Canada, a spontaneous and desperate decision, willing to take _anything _that came her way. Joining the police force hadn't really been her intention. Her roommate, Santana, had dragged her to an orientation day and Rachel had been hooked.

Furthermore, she was _good _at what she did. Santana had said it was because the stick up her ass meant Rachel wouldn't let herself fail at anything, but Rachel swore she had seen the Hispanic girl tear up a little when they had both graduated from the academy. While Santana had gone to work for Guns and Gangs, Rachel had opted for the Mounties. It hasn't done anything to diminish the friendship between the two girls.

Now she's here, and trying desperately to tell herself that she's not even the least bit attracted to Noah Puckerman. He's arrogant, crude, didn't seem to understand what commitment was (_just like Finn_) and yet Puck had been one of the first to ease her transition into the team. A few weeks had passed since her introduction and Rachel was relieved that Spike didn't seem to resent her as much anymore.

'God Wordy, what is this crap?' Puck grouses from beside her, his arms glistening with sweat. Rachel almost licks her lips. 'I can feel myself growing a vagina already.'

'Hey my girls watch this Lifetime garbage, so I do too. Gives us something to talk about,' Wordy replies without looking away from the television mounted in the gym.

'That's sweet,' Rachel chimes in when Spike and Ed make obnoxious kissing sounds.

'Don't tell me you watch this too?' Puck seems appalled. Rachel shrugs her shoulders carelessly, seeing how many more miles she has to go on the treadmill. Finn had always mumbled in complaint whenever she had her pick for movie night. Her eyes harden at the thought of her ex-boyfriend, forcefully dismissing him from her mind. She hadn't spoken to Finn Hudson in months, and wasn't the saying out of sight, out of mind?

'Ma'am! _Ma'am! _You can't go in there-' Winnie sounds harried.

'Don't worry. Berry's my bitch,' an unmistakable voice snaps back and Rachel almost stumbles off the machine.

'Oh _fishsticks_,' Rachel breathes out, scrambling off the treadmill as everyone swivels their head to witness the entrance of Detective Santana Lopez. She's still dressed in something skintight that does everything for her figure, her dark eyes flashing as she sweeps the room and finds Rachel next to Puck.

'Santana. I thought…that is, you said the investigation-'

'I heard from _Sam Evans _about this shit? From fuckin' _Trouty Mouth_?' Santana demands, hands on her hips. Rachel shoots a mortified look at Greg and Ed, who thankfully look amused. Clearly Puck's conditioned them.

'You were undercover. How, precisely, was I able to share this with you?' Rachel points out logically. Santana glares before huffing out a breath.

'And I heard about what that asshole-'

'Why don't we continue our discussion in private? Sarge I apologize for the intrusion and Santana's stunning lack of decorum,' Rachel says in a clipped tone before propelling Santana past a curious Puck and Wordy.

Rachel draws in a deep breath once they're out of earshot. 'Okay. Yes Finn cheated on me with Quinn. Yes I ended things with him, which I can tell you're completely broken up over,' Rachel tacks on wryly, highlighting Santana's distaste for her former boyfriend. 'But I'm okay about it. Kurt and Sam came over and made sure of that.'

'I should have been the one doing that. You're _my _girl,' Santana folds her arms across her chest. Rachel smiles at the possessive tone in the other woman's tone. She puts a hand on Santana's warm honey skin.

'Which is why I haven't celebrated my promotion without you. _Really _celebrated that is.'

Santana regards her shrewdly. 'Alright I accept your apology. You better believe we're getting slutty and showing these losers how to appreciate you this weekend.' A pause. 'I'm proud of you. Just like I know Hiram and Leroy are going to be too.'

Rachel sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

'They aren't going to be disappointed you aren't on Broadway. I was there when they saw you get your badge and gun B. Proudest daddies I've ever seen.'

'I don't want to worry them.'

'Imagine how they'll feel if they find it out from me,' Santana warns. Rachel buckles, nods her head. 'I'll be there when you make the call. I've got the next couple of days off to debrief and get my eval done.'

'Are you okay?' Rachel asks, knowing how much Santana hates doing these kinds of stings. Sure the Latina is proud of her body, but she's a _cop _and she'd rather shove a gun down some numbskull's throat rather than having to seduce them. But Rachel knows Santana does it so that Brittany doesn't have to, and Rachel feels a swell of affection at the way Santana takes care of those she cares about.

'I'm gonna kick Finn's ass.'

Rachel clucks her tongue, realizing that Finn's name doesn't bring up hurt but anger now. 'I should have picked up on the signs-'

'_No_ you shouldn't have had to do that _at all_,' Santana cuts her off, seriously pissed off. 'Whatever. Let pygmy nipples fuck the ice queen. You were better than that douche anyways.'

'_San_,' Rachel says with fond exasperation. The familiar wail of a hot call slices through the air, though it isn't for Team One, and Santana twists her head towards the gym before looking back at Rachel.

'C'mon. I'll apologize and haul ass. Sam's probably bored out of his mind already waitin' on my fine self,' Santana follows Rachel towards Greg.

'Sorry about the scene,' Santana tells Greg, who brushes off her words with a smile, says any friend of Rachel's is a friend of the Team's.

'Guys this is my best friend Detective Santana Lopez,' Rachel introduces, making sure to give Santana everyone's full name and rank.

'Hey I'm throwing something for B this weekend. You guys are invited-'

'Oh really,' Rachel cuts in, flustered. 'I'm sure they have better things to do than-'

'We'd be delighted Dt Lopez,' Greg steamrolls right through, everyone else murmuring the same. Rachel notes that Spike can't seem to keep his eyes off Santana, and neither can Sam. Puck, on the other hand, has his gaze squarely fixed on her.

Rachel decides to ignore that.

'Cool. Rachel'll pass on the details. See you at home _chica_,' Santana gives her a smacking kiss on the cheek like she always does before sweeping away. The guys tease her a bit about her friend, but Rachel knows that they all like Santana. Ed even mentions he finds Dt Lopez _refreshing_.

They get a call and Puck gets put with her again, because Sarge thinks they work well together. Rachel knows they do and its frightening to think that she's already so in tune with Puck. It took her a few months before Mike and her had gelled when they were doing protective detail. Puck doesn't see what the big deal is.

'We're two hot Jews Berry. It's only natural,' was his answer, delivered with a playful wink.

That was the other thing. The _flirting_. Did the man not realize that they kept transcripts of each call? That everyone had access to his remarks?

'So you and Lopez are tight huh?' Puck remarks casually from behind the wheel while Sarge is busy getting a sit-rep from the local PD.

'Yes, we are,' Rachel replies.

'So whose the asshole?'

Rachel arches an eyebrow. 'I don't see how its any of your business.'

'Dude, do I not tell you about my-'

'The sordid details of your sex life are the _last _thing I want to hear, thank you Noah,' Rachel cuts in, feeling irritated. She doesn't like visualizing him with other women, because then she starts wondering how _she _would react when he does the same things to her.

That oddly brings a brief moment of silence, making Rachel glance at her partner. His brow is furrowed, as if he's contemplating something.

_Oh what would it hurt?_

'If you must know, Santana was simply referring to an ex-boyfriend she doesn't particularly have a fondness for,' Rachel relents.

'What happened?'

She doesn't want to tell him that Finn didn't think she was good enough, that he had found someone better suited to what he thought was an ideal woman. Someone who didn't have blood on her hands, even if it was for the greater good. Someone who didn't wake up, gasping for air, with nightmares about men and women dropping lifelessly to the floor with a bullet drilled between their foreheads.

'We…had a difference of opinion on how the relationship would proceed,' Rachel tells Puck neutrally, fiddling with her headset.

They pull up to the scene and Rachel finds comfort in the press of humanity, the cool orders Ed delivers as they exit the vehicles.

'Well for what its worth I think he missed out,' Puck tells her before she can comprehend what he's said.

Rachel stands there with a submachine gun cradled to her chest, telling her heart that she was reading too much into his words.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana knows that she couldn't have pulled this off without Kurt, and so she's willing to put up with the fact that the guy takes event planning to a whole new level. Granted it's what he does for a living but she knows Rachel likes her celebrations low-key and intimate. Said it was so she could optimize her duty as a hostess. Whatever. Santana's idea of a good time involved liquor and good people and on that front Kurt had delivered.

'Nice banner Porcelain,' Santana comments, smirking a little to take the edge off her words. Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, laughs at the obnoxious glittery sign Santana had seen Rachel's team eye warily upon their arrival. Speaking of, Santana peers off her tumbler of whiskey to see Mike and a blushing Rachel surrounded by Team One. It doesn't escape her keen skills of observation that Puck's thoroughly checking out Rachel's ass when she isn't looking.

'Rachel's a _diva_. She needs something gold and shiny in her life, since she's decided to sideline her talents to protect the greater good,' Kurt sniffs, following Santana's gaze. 'I don't know how I ended up with so many friends in law enforcement. It isn't good for my skin.'

Santana snorts and bumps Kurt's shoulder affectionately.

Thing is she's had a rough couple of days. The psych eval had gotten a bit rocky for a minute, and Santana isn't sure whether she screwed up or not. She knows what words and phrases to say to get the department-assigned shrink off her back, but the Ramirez assignment had been rougher than she'd expected.

_**She feels his hand slide up her thigh again, and this time Santana giggles but makes sure her grip is firm when she stops him.**_

'_**Oh c'mon baby,' Cristo Ramirez, the idiot she's building a case against, whispers in her ear. How the hell did this guy even get women to bed? He made her skin crawl and it had taken a lot of effort to let him into her personal space. **_

_**God she hated undercover work.**_

'_**Maybe later,' Santana breathes, bringing his hand up to her waist. She forces herself not to stiffen when his fingers begin to brush the underside of her breasts. **_

_**It's for the job. **_

'Yo Lopez,' Esposito's voice chimes in behind her and she turns to face her partner. He's wearing that leather jacket that's seen better days, his girlfriend a few steps behind.

'Girl those are some fine lookin' men,' Laney comments. Santana's can't disagree, her eyes lingering on Spike for a fraction of a second. 'But not as fine as my Javi.'

'Glad to know you remembered I was here,' Esposito murmurs, rolling his eyes. Blaine says something about a hockey game as Santana winds her way towards her best friend, throwing her arm over Rachel's other shoulder as Mike discusses the best way to immobilize a hostile witness with Team One.

'You know Puckerman totally wants you to handle his rifle, right?' Santana breathes into Rachel's ear, low enough that no one else knows why there's blood rushing to her cheeks.

'_Tana_,' Rachel snaps out, irritated and embarrassed. Santana laughs, not bothering to explain to the ring of men around them.

'You guys enjoying yourselves?' Santana asks generally, as if daring them to say otherwise.

'Free drinks and good conversation? What more could a guy ask for?' Greg answers, raising what suspiciously looks like cola in her direction. Santana doesn't ask why he isn't holding a cold bottle like the rest, feeling like she already knew why.

'Seriously though, thanks for the invite,' Wordy follows, sounding sincere. Santana can't help but give the older man a smile, taking note of the barely concealed gentleness that showed through when he was out of uniform.

'Quite a crowd you got here,' Ed comments.

'Between San and Elle, we've got practically all levels of government covered,' Mike tells them with a grin. 'Excuse me guys.'

Santana watches Mike head towards the stage, smirks. Rachel notices.

'Why are you…what is…_who gave Michael a_-'

Rachel's stammering is cut short when Mike's voice booms across the small bar that their friend Matt Rutherford owns.

'Hey everyone! Glad you could make this lil soiree,' Mike starts, twirling his finger in the air. The next second the lights are dimmed and there's a fuckin' spotlight shining on Rachel, who seems to wilt.

'Oh god,' Rachel mumbles, darts her eyes left and right. Santana makes sure she can grab her friend just in case.

'So technically we're here to celebrate how awesome Rachel is. But since we already know that I figure we can skip to the good stuff. And don't worry I'll keep it short.' Mike's voice turns serious, his entire demeanour shifting. 'Elle we were partners for a long time. Still are because I don't think I'll find anyone better. Team One's getting someone whose heart is definitely too big, and whose probably one of the greatest people I know. We've gone through some rough times but you always had my back. _Always_. You took a bullet for me-'

Santana feels more than hears Puckerman stiffen at this piece of information. She recalls the blood all over Mike's shirt when she'd arrived at the hospital, the puffy eyes and breaking voice as he'd told her that Rachel was the dumbest person alive.

'- and you guys better make sure she never does it again.'

'Otherwise I've got razors up in here,' Santana finishes for Mike, gesturing towards her hair. 'And I'm not afraid to cut you like a bitch.'

Rachel laughs at the statement and Santana is prepared for the hug that comes her way. She stumbles a little but manages to catch her footing, someone's warm palm on her shoulder. Santana shifts her head to see Spike, and forces her breathing to get under control.

_He's not a threat._

'On that note, I think its time that Rachel gives back a little don't you?' Mike asks and everyone who knows what that means cheers in agreement, Santana the loudest. Team One looks slightly confused as Esposito and Kurt, both of which ignore her muted complaints, manhandle Rachel onto the stage.

'Gentlemen,' Santana announces with appropriate aplomb, making sure to focus on Puck. 'Prepare to have your mind blown.'

'Now for a Broadway standard from the one, _the only_, Rachel Barbara Berry!' Kurt sees fit to proclaim loudly, fluttering his fingers Rachel's way.

'Did he just say _Broadway_?' Ed mutters and Santana smirks. It's a song that Rachel always loves singing no matter what, and Matt's already been forced to have the track installed into his stereo system the moment they became regulars here on karaoke night. Also Berry had pitched the biggest bitch fest known to _existence _that had left Rutherford cowering when he had asked who Streisand was.

Santana shakes her head at the memory.

_Don't tell me not to sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

The lyrics make Rachel own the stage, and Santana feels her chest swell with pride at the sight. This was the first time Rachel had been on stage since her break up with Finn. Santana still hated him for dismantling Rachel piece by piece, and then leaving her out to dry. He'd done it when she wasn't around too, a fact that pissed Santana off even more.

She lets her lips tip up as she moves towards the counter, tells the bartender to freshen up her glass. The guy checks her out and normally Santana would be willing, but for reasons she knew better to examine she wasn't feeling up for letting some stranger feel her up in the dark. Rachel sings like her soul demands it and Santana lets the words sink in, appreciates the hungry expression on Puck's face and the amazed ones on the rest of Team One.

'She's beyond good,' Scarlatti's remark startles her and Santana feels her fingers skip a beat drumming the table.

'Yeah, well, Berry manages to be fuckin' stellar at whatever she does. You guys should be grateful she doesn't, like, recommend her hittin' a note that would render your subject unconscious,' Santana tells him semi-seriously and Spike looks at her as if he isn't sure whether to believe her or not.

'So how long have you two known each other?' Spike asks and Santana looks at him cautiously.

'Long enough. Who wants to know?'

Spike appears disconcerted at the clipped tone of her voice.

'Nothing. I was just being friendly,' he finally says, hands in his pockets as he watches Rachel.

Santana resists the urge to snort. 'Guys are only friendly to me if they want in my pants or, like Esposito, have a woman who wears their balls for earrings. You got a girlfriend?' She doesn't see a ring.

'No.'

'Then you're not scorin' tonight buddy,' Santana brushes him off easily, turning away. there's an awkward silence and then his damn warm hand is around her arm again, and Santana feels her chest constrict abruptly.

_Jesus._

'Santana? Are you okay?' Spike asks somewhere in the distance, no mistaking the concern in his voice.

_Shit, what is wrong with me? He's not a threat. He's not going to hurt me, touch me, hurt me…_

She knows what this is. It's a panic attack. Esposito's mentioned them the few times he's talked about his time with Special Forces, and it'd freaked Santana the fuck out. She regulates her breathing, spotting the symptoms and wondering if this was what the shrink had meant when she'd told Santana that she'd be in touch soon.

'Just breathe,' she can hear Spike murmur and she complies until everything snaps back into focus again. She's short of breath, sucking in air, and her muscles feel like jelly.

'Fuck,' she whispers hoarsely. '_Fuck_.'

'You need me to-'

'No,' she bites out and Spike reels back a little. Santana tells herself to be polite, notices that Spike's managed to block her attack from everyone but the bartender. 'Thanks. I'm good.'

'You're sure?' He's skeptical and Santana can't blame him.

'Yeah,' she nods her head, to convince the both of them. Rachel was too caught up in her performance to notice, something Santana's grateful for. Berry was already fussing over her because of the nightmares.

'Hey could we get a glass of water?' Spike demands and her whiskey gets taken away without her consent.

'What the-'

'Drink it. That alcohol isn't going to help,' Spike tells her shortly, pushing the water in front of her. Santana narrows her eyes, wondering when he grew a backbone. Rachel had told her how _sweet _Spike was, how _funny _and _charming _he was. Frankly Santana doesn't see it.

Nonetheless she downs the water, her mouth dry. When she's done she refuses to look at him, stares down at the counter. She's ashamed that this stranger got to see her vulnerable.

Then he starts talking about something called Babycakes, which Santana quickly discovers is a robot. She's heard from Rachel, briefly, that she'd replaced Spike's best friend. Santana wonders whether Lou's death has been a hindrance or drive to keep doing what he does.

'You're a geek,' she informs him flatly after a minute. Spike doesn't seem to take offence, shrugging a little.

'I'm a geek with combat skills. That's why the ladies love me.'

'Who the fuck told you _that_?' Santana feels her mouth curve up against her will. Before Spike can respond Rachel's calling her up to the stage. She sees Spike frown slightly and decides that she's going to make sure he remembers her tonight for a different reason.

'Let's get some soul up in here!' Santana shouts as she tells the DJ what song to cue up.

As she looses herself in _River Deep, Mountain High_ Santana can't help the thrill that chases down her spine when Spike can't take his eyes off her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel has her face level with the teenage girl she's just talked down from the edge of a building, Puck watching as she says something that only Tasha can hear. Rachel takes a piece of Tasha's jagged hair and the younger girl smiles very slightly in response.

His heart is still hammering in his chest though, remembering that very brief second when Rachel had disappeared along with Tasha. That second of radio silence as Sam, Spike and himself had crowded along the scaffolding, that violent wave of relief that had crashed over him when he'd heard that resounding _crack _and then Rachel's voice telling them she's got Tasha.

'Close one, huh?' Spike says, following Puck's line of sight.

'Yeah,' Puck manages to answer.

'She's okay though,' Spike continues and Puck glances at his friend, notices that he's pointedly not meeting his gaze.

_Well fuck._

Seems like he hasn't done a spectacular job of hiding his feelings for Rachel. Puck knows for a fact that Braddock's got some idea, probably because he has Jules to analyze every single detail for him. Ed's pretty oblivious and Wordy's fifty-fifty. Sarge has an inkling and is probably choosing to ignore it.

As for Rachel? Puck's pretty sure that she digs him except she's not going to do anything to jeopardize her place on the team. He respects that. He really does. If there's anyone who understands what its like to work your way up and stay up, it's him. But its hard not to contemplate the possibility of more with Rachel. She's just _it_. He's not being dramatic. She knows what he does, gets it most important of all. Plus she's smart, funny, intelligent, doesn't put up with his BS and doesn't seem to mind bringing him down a peg or two much to the team's amusement. Rachel's interesting and unique.

_And she's beautiful._

He sounds like a pussy. Sure he's slept with girls since Rachel's joined the team but sex has been all but non-existent now. It's completely fucked that it feels like he's cheating on her, especially since they aren't even in some kind of relationship.

'Heard you asking Berry about Lopez,' Puck finally arches an eyebrow at Spike, who raises his own in challenge.

'I can't ask after people now?'

Puck snorts. 'Save yourself the drama Scarlatti and avoid Santana. Girls like that eat nice guys like you for breakfast.'

'What's that even mean?' Spike sounds genuinely confused. Poor bastard.

'It means that she isn't looking for commitment and you're the kind of guy who doesn't do casual.'

'Maybe she just needs the proper persuasion.'

'Okay then,' Puck claps Spike on the shoulder. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

Spike's retort is lost when Greg calls him over to the Command truck, Puck deciding to head over and check on Rachel. Just to make sure.

'**Tasha I know what its like to think that-' Rachel's voice filters through his earpiece and Puck tenses.**

'_**No**_**! You don't know what its like! My mother **_**hates **_**me. I told her…I told her about what Donnie did to me and she said I probably deserved it!'**

'**And that was wrong. What you did? Reporting Donnie to the police after what he did to you? That took a lot of courage. I know grown women who don't have that same courage-'**

'**She hates me,' Tasha sobs.**

'**Hey. Tasha. **_**Tasha**_**. Look at me,' Rachel's tone shifts from emphatic to firm. 'I've got two fathers and my mother…my biological mother came looking for me when I was fifteen. I'd always wondered what she was like, you know? Then there she was saying she wanted to know me and I thought here's what I've been looking for.'**

**Tasha mumbles something indecipherable to Puck.**

'**I'm telling you this because she left. Told me one day that she wasn't cut out for being my Mum, that it was too hard to look at me. Then she was gone. Just like that. I spent the rest of high school believing that she hated me, that I wasn't good enough. I became…well I became the pain in the ass I am today according to my best friend.'**

'**She…she left?' Tasha's voice is timid.**

'**Yeah. And I spent so much time agonizing over why I wasn't good enough for her that I let myself believe that I wasn't worth it. But **_**listen to me Tasha**_**, you are. When I look at you I see a girl who's had to grow up before her time, who isn't afraid to do what needs to be done. Your mother doesn't hate you Tasha because she's down there waiting for you.'**

'**You're lying!'**

'**She told me that Biscuit's waiting for you to come home, that she'll be right there with him.'**

'Hey,' Puck greets as Tasha is led away by a police officer towards her mother. He spots the signs of too much alcohol tattooed across the woman's face, but takes heart in the fact that Mrs Henderson is scooping her daughter tight into an embrace. 'You did good out there. Nice talking.'

'Yeah,' Rachel replies, rolling her shoulder with a wince. She's darting her eyes off to the side as if nervous.

'Something wrong?'

She's about to answer when someone interrupts.

'Rachel?'

Puck hears Rachel suck in a deep breath, square her shoulders before turning to address this giant dressed in an EMS uniform.

'Finn,' her response is clipped and short. Puck cuts his gaze between the two as an awkward silence descends over the trio.

'Do you…do you need to be checked over?' Finn questions hesitantly.

'I'll be fine,' Rachel says and then turns to Puck. 'I think Sarge wants us back at the Barn. You ready to go?'

'Uh…sure,' Puck answers because he doesn't know what else to say. Finn looks crushed and Puck jogs a little bit to catch up with Rachel.

'So who was that?'

'No one.'

Puck's skeptical. 'The dude looks like you kicked his puppy.'

'Well he fucked someone else while we were together, so I'm entirely without sympathy,' Rachel retorts without looking at him. 'I'll ride with Spike.'

She's gone before he can say a word and he stands there, tossing another measuring glance behind his shoulder at Finn. Something angry flares in his gut and Puck doesn't really want to examine the exact reasons why burying his fist in Finn's face would make everyone feel better.

Hour later he stands outside Rachel's locker room, raps quickly on the door and walks in without waiting for an answer.

'_Noah_!' Rachel all but shrieks and Puck pulls up short. She's wearing a towel and her long hair is loose and damp around her shoulders. His breath hitches once and then twice when he spots the mottled bruising down her side.

'Shit. Why the hell didn't you say anything?' He snaps, protective instincts coming to life. Puck invades her personal space, slowly reaches for her side so that she can pull away if she wants to. Rachel stands there, still, as his fingers come into contact with her soft skin. It's quiet, only broken by harsh breathing that stutters when he lays his palm against her, curves it dangerously close to her breast.

'It's nothing. I just need to put some ice on it,' Rachel murmurs after a beat. She's looking up at him through her lashes and it's tempting to just lower his mouth and take what he wants. Instead he pulls back his hand.

'C'mon I'll take you home. Don't argue with me.'

'Fine. I'll be a minute,' she concedes reluctantly. He meets her brown eyes for a moment before slamming through the door, leaning his head against the wall when he comes out.

'Fuck,' he hisses under his breath, running a hand down his face.

This woman was going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana remembers going to the bar, Dr Finkle's ultimatum still ringing in her head.

**Like hell she was going to keep going back to that woman, expose herself to some stranger she neither knew nor trusted. But Lt Stick had been adamant and Santana would have felt slightly better about being called a head case if Sgt Christopher hadn't been standing by his side, a smug look on his face.**

**Esposito had tried to make her see reason.**

'**Look Tana, this isn't the end of the world-'**

'**This is gonna go in my fuckin' **_**jacket **_**Javi,' Santana had responded, eyes angry. 'If that isn't a black mark-'**

'**I went to see someone when I came back. It helped. It doesn't make you look any less weak.'**

**A tense moment of silence.**

'**Yeah, well, the difference between us is that you were Special Forces. In their eyes, you're a hero. Me? I'm just a screwed up girl from the wrong side of the tracks that's crazy,' Santana had snapped out, regretting her words when she'd seen the brief flash of hurt in Esposito's gaze. She'd stormed out of the precinct before he could stop her though, making sure to keep her head down and her hands tucked underneath her jacket.**

Her head throbs viciously though and she tries to massage her temple, becoming aware of the sharp chafing at her wrists. Her vision is blurry and Santana tests the inside of her mouth, feels slightly nauseous when the tang of blood reaches her tongue.

_Where the hell…what the hell happened?_

It was dark when she'd left the bar through the back, wanting to avoid the regular crowd before they'd piled into the Grey Goose. Cops were tight-lipped when it came to most things, but Santana knew without a doubt that Christopher would have accidentally made sure someone was around to hear about her indefinite dates with Dr Finkle.

'Shit,' she whispers, realizing that her feet were bound too. A single bulb sways languidly above her and Santana takes in the grey cement and slightly musty smell with a derisive sneer. '_Shit_.'

There's a thin window on one side and a heavy wooden door in front of her. Santana twists around to look at her wrists, spots the rope hugging the metal pole and what looks like a thick screw allowing her hands to defy gravity.

_Okay Lopez. Think. Just try to remember what happened._

She squeezes her eyes shut, regrets it a moment later when pain lances through her skull. Well if there's one thing she's sure of, it's that she took a blow to the head. She just hopes she's not concussed because that would make this situation even more fucked than it already is.

Santana tests the rope for slack, freezing when her ankles knock together. Her jeans must have hid the thick leather holster. All she needed to do was get her hands free. There isn't any give around her wrists so she chews her lip, tries to see if the screw is just sharp enough to let her saw through the rope. Santana's just about to try it when she hears footsteps outside, more than one pair. Immediately she slumps limp into the chair, deciding that she'd learn more if they didn't think she was conscious.

'Man how hard did you hit her?' A nasally voice demands. 'The boss isn't gonna be happy when he rolls up and finds her half-dead.'

'The bitch asked for it,' another male voice answers, sounding angry. 'Almost fuckin' broke my nose gettin' her into the van.'

'Still don't get why he's got such a hard on for this one…' Nasally voice says in response. 'She ain' anythin' too special.'

'Don't know about that Rudy,' Santana hears before fingers touch her skin. She resists the urge to pull away, wills her muscles to remain limp.

'Hey no touchin' the goods Pachie,' Rudy warns and the name rings a bell in Santana's head. The fingers leave her face and she feels move away from her. A cell phone rings and both men head towards the door, Santana barely making out Pachie's voice before the door slams shut.

She sucks in a deep breath, tells herself to remain calm.

_It's got to be Cristo. Fuck. _

Santana tightens her fingers over the rope, tips her head back so she has a better view of the large metal screw.

_God Berry, you better fuckin' realize I'm gone before…_

She tries not to imagine what would happen if no one figures out she's missing. Sam would probably think something was off when she didn't come home last night, and Rachel would have definitely picked up on the fact that she wasn't at the apartment.

_Spike might-_

Santana shakes her head. They'd been exchanging texts since he'd gotten her number from Rachel, who hadn't been the least bit apologetic for handing out her personal information so freely.

'Spike's a good guy Tana,' Rachel had told her, 'and he wants to get to know you better. What's wrong with that?'

What's wrong was that Spike had seen her breakdown at the bar, and still wasn't convinced that she was bad news. Santana knew the baggage she came with, and she knows that once Spike noticed that the cons of knowing her far outweighed the cons, he'd bolt like the rest of them. But the idiot had kept coming back for more, like some kind of masochist. He'd even coincidentally showed up at her coffee place last week, feigning surprise at seeing her.

Santana hadn't bought the act but Spike hadn't appeared too concerned with her hostility, carrying on the conversation as if they were best friends or something.

_Best friends who want to stick their tongues down each other's throats._

Spike was into her. It wasn't vanity or ego talking, but Santana knows when a guy's interested and it isn't hard to tell that Spike definitely is. It's not one-sided because Scarlatti's grown on her, kind of like a fungus. He's…different. Goofy and likes to see the good side of things, but she's seen him turn serious when the need calls for it. Santana likes a man in uniform and Spike fills his out well.

_He deserves better._

_Really Lopez? You're thinking about your love life while tied to a chair?_

Gritting her teeth she begins rubbing the rope against the screw, ignoring the feeling of twine scraping against her skin.

_The cavalry is just a maybe at this point. You're on your own until they decide to show up._

_If they show up you mean._

Santana shakes her head hard and focuses on looking out for herself, something she's done well since her father left when she was seven.

He's never come back, and Santana doesn't want to do the same to Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck's closing his locker door when he hears a woman let out a sharp cry.

_Rachel._

He doesn't stop to put on a shirt and dashes out past Spike and Sam, stopping when he sees Rachel with her hair loose around her shoulders. He's been telling himself to behave himself around her, that Rachel's not like the other women who frequent his bed. This girl screamed commitment and strings and Puck's the last person who could give her that.

The men she's speaking to looks familiar, one blonde and the other with his hair shaved close to the scalp.

'What do you mean she's _missing_?' Rachel demands, eyes flashing as the colour rises to her cheeks.

'Look Rach, calm down-'

'No I will not _calm down _Javier Esposito!' Rachel interrupts, cutting her brown eyes towards the blonde. 'Have you tried calling her? You know sometimes when she's like this she doesn't like talking to people…'

'Rach,' the blonde begins, tentatively putting his hands on Rachel's arms. Puck narrows his eyes at the gesture.

'What's going on?' Ed asks and Rachel seems to realize she's got an audience. Her gaze lands squarely on Puck and time holds still for a moment. Rachel wets her lips with her tongue and Puck feels his blood heat.

'Detective Lopez is missing,' the blonde speaks, gently nudging Rachel while casting a calculating glance towards Puck.

'You sure?'

'I'm positive,' Esposito nods, Puck recalling he was Santana's partner. 'She hasn't been answering my calls or Sam's. She had a…difficult time today so I wanted to check on her but it's been too long. Lopez knows the drill. If she's not calling me back, something's wrong.'

'What do you mean difficult time?' Rachel questions and Esposito gives her look that has her nodding. 'Okay when was the last time you saw her?'

'At the precinct. She had a meeting with Christopher and she blew outta there pissed. Couple of guys said they saw her at the Grey Goose about two hours ago.'

'I've tried tracking her cell's GPS but no luck,' Sam chipped in.

Rachel's quiet for a moment.

'Did Detective Lopez have any enemies?' Ed asked and this causes Esposito to chuckle.

'She was good at what she did man. San was the pretty face that got them behind bars and there's a ton of people out there who would like nothing better to return the favour,' Santana's partner replies tightly.

'But you have someone in mind?' Spike pushes and Puck glances at his friend, takes in the worry lines creased around his eyes.

Sam and Esposito exchange a look.

'Yeah. Name's Cristo Ramirez. San got pulled out because of…well the asshole was coming close to blowing her cover so she got out. But he had a real thing for her you know? Wouldn't take no for an answer,' Esposito states.

'Where is he?' Rachel demands and her tone is flat.

'Rach-'

'I'm going Sam and either we can waste precious time here arguing about that certainty, or we can begin searching for Santana so we can bring her home,' Rachel replies curtly, her hands clenching into fists.

'I'm coming too,' Puck says and Rachel eyes widen before softening.

'So am I,' Spike adds.

'We'll meet you at the precinct,' Ed agrees handily.

'Ed-'

'We're family Berry,' the team leader waves away her protests. 'We take care of our own.'

Rachel looks like she wants to say more but stops herself.

'Give us a minute to suit up and we'll follow you,' she says before disappearing into her locker room.

Puck watches her go and startles when Spike delivers a slap to his midsection.

'I don't think your rock hard body can deflect bullets,' Scarlatti delivers and Puck casts one more look over his shoulder before jogging after him.

It's been six hours, twenty-eight minutes and thirty-four seconds. Rachel pushes her fingers into straps around her thigh, sucks in a breath as she spies the innocuous house spread out before them. Team One is ready to go in there, Esposito delivering the intelligence they needed to get Santana. Rachel's fingers tighten as she thinks of what Ramirez could be doing to her best friend – her _sister _– in that innocent two-story.

'Hey. You good?' Puck's breath is hot in her ear and Rachel tamps down the urge to shiver. She doesn't turn to face him but nods quickly, letting out a slow breath as Ed and Sam converse a few feet away with Esposito.

'She's going to be okay.'

'She is. Santana's strong,' Rachel answers him, almost as if she's talking to herself. 'She'll be fine.'

'Rachel,' Puck says her name softly, intimately and it makes her defences crumble just a little.

God why did he have to be so ridiculously attractive and stupidly sweet when the time called for it? Rachel's heard about his revolving door of women from Winnie and she's told herself to keep it professional, keep it distant. Puck seemed to be thinking the same thing and she's ignoring the disappointment that swells up whenever he treats her as a friend rather than an attractive woman.

'Let's go,' Greg's voice thankfully spares her from having to respond and Rachel grabs onto her focus, pushes everything away as they approach the house. Esposito, Spike and her take the back while the other's filter in through the front. They enter silently and Rachel adjusts her position easily with the two men, the screen door squeaking enough on its hinges to set her teeth on edge.

The only light they can see is from the basement and Rachel hefts up her gun, back against the wall as Ed and Puck take point. She can hear voices, faint and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a moan of pain.

_Santana._

Rachel wonders why Ed is taking so long to go in, her blood thrumming impatiently.

'Stupid bitch,' a man says.

'Go to hell,' Santana retorts and her voice is strained, reedy. The sound of a hammer being pulled back is enough. Ed slams through and Rachel resists the urge to break rank when she spots Santana bound and gagged on the floor, blood staining what little clothes she has left.

'Drop the weapon Ramirez,' Ed tells a man dressed in a business shirt and slacks calmly. 'It's over.'

The two men with Ramirez drop their knife and gun compliantly but Ramirez remains defiant.

'This bitch is gonna die for what she did,' Ramirez spits out.

'Keep talking Cristo. Give me a reason to put a bullet in your head,' Esposito grinds out as he takes in his partner's ripped clothing. Ramirez swings his gun around towards Santana and Rachel lets out a muffled cry, starting forward.

'_Don't_,' Rachel says and her hands shake.

'Oh look. Someone cares for the whore,' Ramirez laughs and leans down towards Santana, whispering loud enough for them to hear. 'Too bad I didn't get the chance. But watching was enough.'

The air sucked out of the room and Rachel's hand steadied.

Santana lunged upwards, startling Ramirez enough for Esposito to rush him. The gangster went down hard and Esposito ground his head into the floor, slamming the cuffs over his wrists. Rachel doesn't wait for Ed or Greg, shoving her gun into the holster and cradling Santana's head in her lap.

'Somebody get EMS here,' Rachel yells and her voice is shaky when she takes in the swollen lip and black eye.

'Fuck Berry. Took you long enough,' Santana tells her and Rachel can't laugh.

The paramedics push her aside gently when they come down and Rachel stands helplessly as they put Santana on a stretcher, tell her which hospital their going to. Someone grabs her elbow and says they'll take her there, Rachel following blindly.

'Rachel. _Rachel_. C'mon snap outta it,' Puck's urgent tone makes her blink. Rachel realizes their back outside the house beside the SUV.

'Santana-'

'I'm taking you to the hospital,' Puck tells her gently and Rachel nods.

'Alright. Thank you.'

She gets in the truck and Puck pulls away from the curb, not wanting to break the silence between them. A few minutes later Rachel tells him to pull over.

_But watching was enough._

Her stomach rebels and Rachel barely makes it out of the SUV before its contents reappear. She's horrified but she doesn't care because _oh god, not Santana_.

Puck hands her a water bottle and she swishes out her mouth before crumpling the bottle in her hands and throwing it violently to the ground. Someone is crying and their sobs are heavy and sound like they hurt.

When Puck gathers her up in his arms Rachel realizes the crying woman is her.

'She didn't deserve that,' she whispers out harshly, hands crumpling the collar of Puck's uniform. 'Not Santana.'

Puck doesn't reply but she feels his cheek against the crown of her head. Rachel buries her face in his chest and wonders why he feels like the shelter from an impending storm.


End file.
